Hidden In Plain Sight
by Shipper of Jily
Summary: Set just after Lady knight, Nealan of Queenscove is soon to be husband to Yukimi noh Daiomoru but will he get cold feet as he starts to feel attraction for another certain lady knight . . . (KelNeal)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction please don't be to harsh :)_

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from Tamora Pierce is hers._

Shimmering rays of sunlight filtered through the gap in the curtains falling onto the window seat where Nealan of Queenscove lay sleeping. He slowly woke as loud voices floated through the open window. He yawned and stretched, opening his eyes- eyes which were bright green and sparking with annoyance.

He quickly set off to find out what all of the commotion was about. "Yield or die." said a familiar voice. "Oh beautiful lady knight, please save me from your wrath" said another familiar voice in a joking tone. Neal stepped forward bristling with frustration, "What kind of hour do you call this? To wake up poor me from my beauty sleep?!"

"Oh hello Meathead" Remarked sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Keladry of Mindelan the lady knight giggled her greenish hazel eyes hiding mischief. Neal sighed "Must you use that unsatisfactory name?"

"Yes actually" Dom said frowning, he seemed to be thinking hard about something. Then he said in a stage whisper to Kel "Oh dazzling sun I think our dear meathead is a bit annoyed" Neal glared at Dom "Do you have to call our Kel those ridiculous names your getting as bad as another friend I know- But then again I'm not quite sure if you are a friend Domitan" He huffed.

Kel exchanged a glance with Dom and then said calmly "Gosh Nealan I think that we better calm down now huh?" Neal stared at her stonily.

"I hate the name Nealan" He shouted

"Only my aunt calls me that!" before storming off.

Kel stared after him bemusedly. She threw Dom a questioning glance, who shrugged & said "I think Neal may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Neal was in the stable multitasking between brushing his horse and trying to sort out his thoughts. Why did he feel so annoyed when Dom called Kel all those ridiculous flowery names? Because really Dom could call her what he wanted. Neal didn't care did he? He sighed wishing he had got his beauty sleep this morning.


	2. Feelings just confuse everything

_A:N This chapter is a bit longer than the other. Please review thanks :)_

"The Stump just aggravates me so much!" A voice whined.

"Really Owen I don't think you should call Lord Wyldon that" reprimanded Kel as Neal walked in. Instead of sitting in his usual place next to Kel he walked to the other end of the table and sat next to Cleon. A look of hurt flashed briefly on Kel's face before she could hide it.

" . . . And so I said you don't respect me- Neal have you heard a word I've said?" asked Cleon exasperatedly.

"What?" mumbled Neal coming out of his stupor, "Um yeah, I heard what you said . . ."

Cleon sighed glaring at Neal. "Oh yeah? What did I say?"

"Well, um . . ." Neal faltered.

"What I thought." Cleon said disgustedly, "I'll leave you to your precious thoughts, I will tell Kel my troubles instead I'm sure she will be much more understanding." He got up leaving Neal who resumed picking forlornly through through his meal.

"Neal!" Prince Roald exclaimed bursting into his room "I just received a mage letter from Shinko & she said that she & Yukimi are on their way over from the Yamani islands & will be here tomorrow morning!"

Neal tried to summon up some enthusiasm "That's uh, great!"

Roald beamed then he excused himself muttering something about looking his best tomorrow.

Neal walked over to his mirror. He saw a face with tousled brown hair & a worried expression. "Why don't I feel more excited that I will see Yuki tomorrow?" Neal watched his unyielding reflection & Decided that staring at his reflection was not going to help him. So he decided to go to bed.

A couple of hours later Neal was still awake after tossing and turning countless times. Finally giving up he got out of bed. He started walking aimlessly down the palace corridors. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the door he was in front of. Typical. His subconscious self had directed him to the very door he wanted to avoid. Kel's door. He was just trying to decide whether to knock on the door or just leave when the door flew open with a knocking him to the ground.

"Owwww" Neal moaned.

Kel drew in a sharp breath "Mithros! Oh Neal I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" Neal took the offered hand and slowly pulled himself up brushing of his clothes.

"Yees I think I'm okay" he said. "You know you didn't have to be so violent" Neal said his eyes glimmering with mischief "I was coming to apologize you know."

Kel laughed. "Oh I'm sorry for injuring you Neal" she said "And I accept you apology. Friends again?"

"Yes of course" Neal said. Kel threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Neal felt a funny tingling sensation, he quickly extracted himself from her & said "I better get to bed now before you squish me to death" smiling cheekily he bounced off.

"Wait Neal" Kel called "Come back for a second"

Neal stopped in his tracks & slowly turned around & walked back over to where she was standing. "What?" he asked.

"Well . . . was there any other reason you were angry other than me & Dom teasing you?"

Neal deliberated for a second then he said quickly "NoNotAtAll"

Kel's face smoothed out in relief "Okay good" a small smile emerged on her face.

Neal smiled back at his best friend. "Well can I get some sleep now?" Neal asked, Kel laughed

"Of course! But wait what have you one to your poor hair?!"

Neal grimaced & sighed "Whats wrong with it now?"

Kel stepped forward to pat it down for him. Neal drew in a shaky breath they were standing so close their noses were touching. He searched her calm hazely-green eyes with his slightly troubled bright green ones. Kel broke the spell by stepping away and said " Well I better let you get your rest so you will be able to function tomorrow" She smirked at him and walked away.

Leaving Neal there leaning against the wall beside her door trying to calm his fluttering heart. He stood there for about 5 minutes before sliding down the wall so he was sitting. A fierce battle was raging inside his head

God Neal! Kel is your best friend!

Well why do I feel so . . . odd around her then?

You are tired and you're just imagining things.

What about this morning then?

You were tired then as well!

Okay that's all good but how do you explain why I don't feel excited about seeing Yuki?

Well you haven't seen her in ages so you have forgotten how great you are together!

Well what if. . .

"Neal what are you doing down there?" A loud voice interrupted Neal's sleep.

"huh?" he groaned & slowly opened his eyes. For a second he peered around wondering where he was. Suddenly with a jolt he realized that he was still sitting outside Kel's door "oh!" Neal stared up at the person who had woken him, it was a very bright eyed & alert looking Merric.

Merric looked at him questioningly "Well?"

"Well what?" replied Neal irritably.

Merric sighed . "What are you doing down there?"

Neal thought quickly

"I ahh . . . must have been sleep walking . . ."

Merric it seemed had already lost interest. Neal breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Merric broke his momentary peace by saying " You better hurry up Neal, Yuki is waiting for you!"

"What?!" Neal shrieked & got up and raced away.

Meanwhile Yuki sat waiting in the mess hall with Keladry. She kept shooting anxious glances at the doorway. Kel observed this calmly then said "Don't worry Yuki Neal will come. After all he wouldn't miss a chance to see his Yamani blossom."

Yuki smiled.

"Thanks Kel." She said looking slightly more reassured. But still she kept glancing at the door waiting for a certain lean knight to appear . . .


	3. trouble is brewing

**A/N:Its been a long time since I updated my story I have been busy, but here it is hope you like it :) and please review**

Yuki could barely contain her excitement as she saw Neal walk in, she let slip a small squeak.

Kel shot her an amused glance. Then she said "Well Yuki when are you going to tell us why you came so suddenly without any notice?"

"Later" Yuki said a shadow passing across her face briefly, then she resumed watching Neal make his way over. She quickly smoothed her features into calmness.

"Yuki , how nice to see you" Neal said, pasting a smile onto his face.

Yuki smiled- her first genuine smile since she got here.

"Its soo good to see you!" she gushed, blushing slightly breaking out of her composure.

"Yes you too" Neal said vaguely.

Kel elbowed Neal, then said in a teasing tone

"Well Neal don't you have any _beautiful _poems for your Yamani blossom?"

Their friends sitting at the table laughed.

"Hmm? Oh um no" Neal said then continued eating his porridge.

"Well thats a surprise" Owen said cheekily as he passed their table before going back to the kitchens.

Kel glanced at Yuki, who seemed to have missed the whole conversation- she was gazing towards Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami where sitting, with a very worried expression on her face. Kel felt concerned for her friend "Yuki is everything alright?"

she asked tentatively. Yuki switched her attention back to Kel

"Yes I'm fine . . . Its them I'm worried about" she murmured, staring at the prince & princess again.

Kel frowned, what on earth could be going on?

The rest of the day passed by pleasantly but Neal and Yuki had both been uncharacteristically quiet- well Neal anyway.

Neal & Yuki walked in silence to his room, once inside Yuki shut the door after them firmly. She paced around the room for a while feeling unhappy. Then she finally broke the silence by saying in a decisive tone "Neal can we talk?"

He stared at her in surprise "We have been talking"

"No we haven't" she said exasperatedly. Neal just shrugged noncommittally. Yuki's patience was wearing thin

"I feel as If you haven't really been here this whole time!" she said in a angry voice.

Neal jumped of the bed & yelled back

"Well I hate to break it to you but neither have you, I haven't heard a _word _from you in months! How am I supposed to marry a woman I hardly know at all? Is it even the right decision to get married at all?"

A tense silence stretched out between them.

Neals eyes were cold as ice & Yuki's face was frozen. It had never been like this before- It seemed as if they were perfect strangers. The silence continued. Then all of a sudden Yuki burst into tears. Neal froze in place not sure what to do, then in a split second decision he closed the distance between them & enveloped her in his arms. He murmured soothing words to her.

When she had calmed down Neal said

"I'm really sorry Yuki about the way I've been acting, It's childish & unfair. I never should have said those words to you they were unjustified. I just- well I was annoyed because it's been months and I haven't heard from you and I was worried that maybe you don't feel anything for me anymore. . ."

And your worried that you might not feel the same about Yuki _yourself_ a voice at the back of Neals mind said. He quickly pushed that thought away.

Yuki gave Neal a watery smile "Oh Neal" she said "I haven't been ignoring you it's just I've been _so _busy! With-" she broke off staring suspiciously at the door.

Then she continued in a low voice "Neal you mustn't repeat what I tell you to anyone okay?"

He nodded. Yuki sighed her face creasing with worry

"Well there are some problems with Road & Shinkos wedding arrangement- well a big problem actually, her father the emperor has said that he wants the wedding to be cancelled! These past few months Shinko, I and some others have been trying to persuade him to change his mind-but he won't budge an inch! So we are here for an emergency conference with King Jonathan & Queen Thayet in a last ditch attempt to get the emperor to change his mind." She paused for breath

"And if this doesn't work Tortalls relationship with the Yamani Islands may be jeopardized!" She said desparingly.

Neal processed this for a few seconds then he said slowly "Wow . . . What a mess!"

Yuki nodded in agreement. Neal surveyed Yuki, she was very pale & thinner than usual & Neal could see she had dark shadows under her eyes. He frowned with concern, "Yuki come to bed now, you need sleep" He said & pulled her down beside him.

"Neal! Neal! I found out something horrible!" a loud voice cried.

"Arghh!" Neal yelped sitting bolt upright, yanking his covers up to his chin. His heart thudded uncomfortably.

"Kel? What are you doing in here?!" He exclaimed "At this . . ."

he looked at the clock it said 8.30. "Um early hour of the morning" He finished sheepishly. He glanced at the spot where Yuki had been sleeping, she had already left. Kel looked unfazed at Neals state of undressed-ness "Just go get ready Meathead" she said slightly exasperatedly. Neal got up with his blanket wrapped around him & shuffled to his dressing room.

Kel's voice floated over the partition

"Oh Neal, The news I found out is _so _awful" she sighed. Neal attempted to pat down his hair before walking back through to kel.

"Well out with it" he said, sinking into a chair. Kel looked uncertain for a moment "Um . . . I'm not sure If I should tell anyone, she said to keep it to myself . . ." she trailed off.

"Aha! I think I know what you are talking about" Neal said triumphantly.

"Do you mean?" Kel started

"That thing?" Neal supplied

"The thing about the . . ." Kel continued

"The big mess . . ." Neal trailed off

"That one?" Kel questioned

They stopped & looked at each other with confusion.

"Yuki!" Neal put in.

"Aha! I get you now!" Kel said with relief "The royal mess" she said in a low voice.

Neal nodded. Kel sighed "I'm just so worried about poor Roald & Shinko this must be so painful for them, I mean its a big deal anyway without complications . . . And Tortalls alliance with the Yamani islands could turn to dust" She looked so forlorn Neal just wanted to throw his arms around her & comfort her. He quickly squished the feeling. Gosh Neal he told himself its Yuki you should be comforting.

"Neal?" Kel asked hesitantly breaking into his thoughts "Are you really worried about Yuki?"

She took his hand in hers. Neal could feel her searching him, her sympathetic eyes stared into his. "Oh I wish I was worried about her" Neal thought.

"What?" Kel said in a startled tone.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Neal pondered.

"Yes you did" she said narrowing her eyes at him. "Nealan is there something I should know?"

"Nononotatall!, I meant that I'm really worried about her" Neal said nervously.

Kel searched his eyes for the truth. Feeling uncomfortable Neal broke the gaze, staring at the ground. Two red spots blossomed on his cheeks. She put her hand under his chin forcing him to look at her. "Neal" she said sternly, the look on her face told him she wasn't going to give up. Suddenly Neal was aware at how close they were standing, their thighs grazing and their flat stomachs were pressed together. " I have to go" Neal blurted out and fled the room.

Kel stared after him with an bemused expression on her face. I wonder whats going on with Meathead she pondered.

Neal walked into the library where he found Cleon, Merric, Owen & Esmond discussing the possibility of a midwinter's kiss- as mid winter was only a day away.

"hello" Neal said sauntering over. " you know that what your discussing will only happen in your dreams right?"

Esmond sighed. "Must you always be such a pessimist Neal?" There was a chorus of agreements.

"It's only the truth" Neal said evilly. Merric shook his head at Neal disapprovingly, but he was secretly hiding a grin.

"Do you guys think that Kel will get a midwinter's kiss?" Esmond asked cheekily.

"Sadly I presume so;" Cleon said sounding miffed. "She & Dom are courting"

"What?!" Neal burst out indignantly.

"Didn't you know?" Cleon asked incredulously.

"No!" Neal yelped affronted.

"They have been courting for months now & _everyone_ knows" Esmond said sounding superior.

"Well she didn't tell _me_!" Neal shouted at Esmond feeling hurt.

Esmond smirked "Wow calm down Nealy " he teased "one would almost think you had a thing for her . . ."

Neal had had enough. "Well obviously NOT since she is courting Dom!" he shouted, standing up abruptly & knocking over his chair. Then he stormed out.

Neal flew down the corridor like a dark cloud, banging open doors & knocking people out of the way.

Kel & Dom? Kel & DOM? Why didn't she tell me? Neal wondered angrily. She probably forgot he told himself- Or she didn't _want_ to tell you a small voice inside his head said. Neal tried to convince himself it wasn't true, but he couldn't help feeling uncertain. Maybe DOM had told Kel not to tell him! This thought made him angrier than ever. He sped towards Doms room. Neal could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, he sprinted down the steps & burst into the room and-fell on top of Dom.

"What are you doing!? Came a very unamused voice from under Neal.

"I'm . . . squishing you?!" Neal said incredulously. Then he remembered that he was really angry.

"You pig!" he shouted

"What is wrong with you cousin!?" Dom yelped sounding alarmed. He pushed Neal off him and got up.

"How could you do that?" Neal shouted stumbling to his feet. Dom looked utterly bewildered then he sighed.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about"

Neal shoved him. "How could you do that to her?"

He shoved Dom again. "And me!"

Dom lost his cool "Gods do you have a screw loose or something?! I have _no_ bloody idea what you are on about!" he yelled. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Dom breathed in and out slowly trying to stop himself from giving Neal a punch to the nose. Neal on the other hand seemed even more angry than before at the fact that Dom had not tried to attack him in any way. So he threw himself at Dom, punching and kicking and biting- all notions of how to fight properly went out the window. They grappled with each other for a few seconds but unfortunately for Neal Dom was a lot stronger than he was and soon had Neal pinned to the floor.

"_What _is going on here?" a very Unamused voice demanded. Neal groaned inwardly, just the person he _wanted_ to see. Not.

The person in question put her hands on her hips firmly meaning business her hazel eyes flashed menacingly. "Dom sweatheart is there a reason why you are squashing meathead?" she asked fixing her eyes on him. "Yes most definitely!" he quickly replied

"My beautiful Kel, this meathead came charging in here and assaulted me! And unprovoked too I might say!"

"Hmmm . . ." she searched his facial expression and then decided that she liked what she saw. A smile played on her lips then she said "I do believe you speak true dashing Domitian"

Dom flashed her a grin that was similar looking to a smug cat with cream.

Neal broke the moment "I can't believe you two!" Neal yelled struggling to get free from Dom's steel grip. Kel's face hardened. "What do you have to say for yourself Neal?" she asked coldly.

"More like what do _you _two have to say for yourselves!" He screamed at her. Kel shot a questioning glance at Dom who shrugged.

"I _thought we _were best friends" Neal muttered quietly, hurt flashing across his face before he could hide it. Kel frowned, she had a slight feeling that she had missed something here.

"Whats wrong Neal?" she said crouching beside him. Neal gave her no reply. "Well what?" she probed. Suddenly with a burst of strength he pushed his cousin off him and stalked away.

Neal was in his room lying on his bed feeling sorry for himself and angry at the world. He now had a multiple number of bruises from the fight with Dom. "That prick!" he exclaimed angrily as he used some of his healing magic to reduce the bruises, his fingers shimmered with green for a moment and the bruises disappeared. Now that he was calmer he pondered the possibility that maybe there _was_ a reason they hadn't told him about their relationship. Neal felt a small twinge of guilt about the scene he had caused, then he felt even guiltier as he remembered the situation Yuki had told him about. Gods and here I am getting all tied up into knots over a miss communication. Neal sighed and looked out his window, the sky was heavy and gray. Hmm about time for snow he thought. Sure enough tiny delicate crystal like snowflakes had begun to fall. Neal quickly vaulted out the window. He loved snow it made him reminiscence those quintessential childhood winters spent up in the mountains with his family . . .

Neal tilted his face upwards towards the sky enjoying the cool feel of snowflakes settling on his skin. It was just so peaceful . . .

"Aaargh!" Neal yelped almost jumping out of his skin with fright when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he swiveled round to confront the person and paused- Her face was shimmering in the scant evening light, her eyes were fire burning brightly into the night and her hair, her hair was glittering with snowflakes.

"Kel . . ." he breathed lost for words.

"Oh did I scare you" she said flatly.

"No! No, I'm fine . . . Just thought I was alone, Kel . . . you look so . . ."

Kel broke him off "We need to talk about what happened today" she said. Neal flushed looking at the ground awkwardly. "I'm sorry Kel" He said "I may have over reacted a bit but I was not entirely unprevoked" He added quickly.

"Well what is it?" she burst out exasperatedly.

"I was hurt that you didn't feel the need to tell your _best friend_ that you were courting Dom!" the words tumbled out of Neals mouth. Kels mouth dropped into a silent O. She paused for a second then said "Oh Neal I thought I _had _told you!" she exclaimed "Dom and I announced that we were courting to our friends at that ball we had a few months ago! I thought you were there! I would never intentionally leave you in the dark Meathead" she spluttered. There was a short silence then Neal breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kel held her arms out to Neal uncertainly, and after a split seconds hesitation he sank willingly into them. Hugging her just felt so natural, so . . . Right. He raised a hand and gently caressed her face, his heart pounding faster. Kel looked at him with eyes clouded in some emotion that he could not decipher. She raised her hands and ran them through his hair, they were now pressed against one another. Kel moved her hand slowly from his hair trailing it down to his chest, her touch sent shivers- good shivers down his spine. Neal heart was pounding erratically now, soon he thought it might burst completely out of his chest. He was transfixed by Kels beautiful lips which were parted slightly- in a very seductive way, he breathed in her enticing scent of lilac and honeysuckle, Kel moved her face even closer to his-when suddenly a cough broke the moment and the jumped apart like startled rabbits. "Ehhm" the person coughed again, it was Raul- Kels former knight master. "If possible I would like a word with Keladry please?" he asked questioningly.

"I was just leaving" Neal blurted and darted away.


End file.
